realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Realm of Farbefleur
Farbefleur is a mortal realm with low magic and low attention from deities. As such, it is a fairly remote realm, as far as planar politics are concerned. The realm is also notable for a fairly high presence of beastfolk, who are a good deal more common than on other realms such as Midgard. Races Humans - The most technologically dominant race on the plane of Farbefleur, who have forged a number of nations. Humans see themselves as beacons of civilization and order in an otherwise chaotic world. Elves - Independent, long-lived forest-folk, often found dwelling in forests within the bounds of human nations though not counting themselves citizens of those countries. Dwarves - The second most technologically dominant race, dwarves live in isolated mountain fortresses and villages which are primarily self-sufficient. Orcs - More beastial than their cousins on other planes, the Orcs of Farbefleur share many similarities to crocodiles or alligators. They live in a warrior/raider society, forming great clans and bands that menace more civilized countries. While orcs are cannibalistic and eat the flesh of other races, they consider it highly taboo to consume the flesh of other orcs. Gnolls - Nasty hyena-men who dwell on plains and savannahs. Gnolls enjoy attacking caravans and small settlements, making off with whatever supplies they can carry, as well as many of the people they like to keep as slaves and food sources, as they are vile cannibals. They also act as scavengers, often times following larger gnoll bands or orc clans and picking clean whatever they leave behind. Minotaurs - Bull-people of the northlands. They live in small herds, roaming across the frigid plains. While they are generally peaceful, the Minotaurs of Farbefleur are not afraid of fighting those who threaten them. Tengu - Crow-people, most often found dwelling in abandoned barns and other structures created by men, elves, and dwarves. While mostly living as scavengers and thieves, some skilled Tengu act as mercenaries and assassins for humans and lamias. Lizardfolk - Reptilian creatures who dwell in swamps or tropical climates. Cannibalistic, lizardmen enjoy consuming the flesh of "soft-skins." There is a rare variation in the Chameleons who possess the unique ability to change their skin color to blend in to their surroundings. Fox-dogs - Frighteningly powerful people with fox-ears, sometimes called Kobolds. They are fiercely loyal to those they serve, becoming like loyal dogs. Fox-dogs sometimes wear masks as well, keeping them on at all times. Trolls - Large, pig-like beasts who live solitary lives in caves and hills, coming down from their homes to eat people. Nations Regenreich - A German-inspired human nation with a color-theme to it. Ruled by Emperor Maximillian Chronamy. Farbeicht is the capital, and other locations include Svartburg and Midoria. Florez - A French-inspired human nation with a flower-theme to it. The ruler is King Clement Bouquette. The Clover Kingdom - An off-shoot of which obtained its independence relatively recently, ruled by their king Gerard Clovere. The capital is located in Luck Valley. Dwarf Fortresses - Independent mountain homes of dwarves, centered around a communist-style of government. Sclavonia - A human nation located in the Northern Wastes. The warriors of the land often sail their longships south to raid the lands of coastal Regenreich and Florez. The Empire of Scales - A vile theocracy of reptilian creatures ruled over by snake-folk and also containing a good number of lizardfolk. Many of the other residents are slaves, mostly human, gnoll, and orc. Religion While many of the people of Farbefleur practice different religions, there are little to know recorded instances of gods actively taking part in their worshippers' lives, and to an outsider it could be theorized that many of these gods do not even exist. Characters William Gardenier - Called "The Gardener," William Gardenier is the greatest strategist in all of Florez, and a close advisor to King Clement. Herzog von Blahke - One of the great lords of Regenreich, a dark and brutal man. Herzog is the ruler of Svartburg, from his seat in Castle Blahke, and also commands the service of the Darkling Elves. 'Midnacht '- A mysterious black knight of Regenreich origin. His identity is not known, as he has always appeared in his black armor, and is considered to be immortal. Category:Realms